Who Am I?
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Quick oneshot where Vert loses his memory after an incounter with Kalus. He gets rushed home with a bleeding eye and can't seem to know who he is, or what he's doing there. I don't own BF5 NO MEAN REVIEWS PLZ.


Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 as u already know.

NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks a lot. =))

This takes place in Vandal in the episode: 'Behind Enemy Lines' It's on YouTube if you haven't seen it yet. TRUST ME. This FanFic will make little sense IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT! Thankz

* * *

My heart raced as I took a huge leap over a tree stump, clawed out by a lion-creature. "This guy just... WON'T GIVE UP!" I wheezed, taking a quick two second rest from running through the jungle. I coughed and got my leg out of a pile of twigs and vines. In all of my days, I had NEVER felt this way. My face, ears, and neck were red from some allergy to the type of grass that surrounded me, my lungs ached for my airways to open up, and my throat craved for liquids. My extra-thick Shock Suit wasn't helping much either.

I bet I looked like I had dumped my face in a water-fountain. Drenched with sweat, I wiped my forehead and in disgust, gagged at how wet my hands where. "Ugh! No wonder it feels like a sauna out here!" I heard a loud growl behind me. _'No...'_ I thought, crying on the inside. He was close behind. I knew I would be cat-chow in the next few seconds if I didn't move my sorry butt out of this hell-hole.

I had felt as if someone had killed my parents and younger sisters right in front of me! Crying wasn't an option, nor was stopping to sleep. I trudged on through branches. I stopped at a swinging bridge. _'What? Are you serious? COME ON!'_ Taking in a deep, deep breath... I placed one foot out.

_Creeeeek_

With each step I took, it was like a step closer to home. With Sherman's genius, Spinner's pointless jokes, Stanford's arrogance, Zoom's moves... and Agura's warm smile. It made me melt just to think about her smooth light brown skin and the lightest brown eyes in the universe. I longed for her touch again.

We would lay in my bed and just listen to music as we would kiss each other's cheeks at unexpected moment. We would laugh and giggle and mess around with each other. She would nibble on my ear, I would nuzzle into her neck, etc. But later on, we would laugh at each other when we got caught by Spinner and Stanford.

Man I missed her…

I finally got to the end of the bridge. Thank God. But the very moment I stepped onto the ground, I heard a heart-stopping _Snap!_ To my fears, I fell about 30 stories, still holding onto a thin vine. I screamed and prepared for impact, but I just jerked some. The tips of my feet met the mud below. Sighing, I stepped off and noticed that the vine was caught on a snag in the rock-sides.

Thankful to be alive, I touched my arms and legs to see if I had any cuts. Nothing. Awesome!

I gasped at an arrow pointed in my direction. "Mother f-!" Jumping to the ground I took shelter in a hollowed out log. His Fangore stopped and I could see his paws next to my face. I tried to slow my breathing, but nothing worked. He picked me up by my neck like a piece of paper. I gasped for air.

"Idiotic sub-creature! Have you no SHAME?" Tears welled in my eyes due to pain. I took in a very wheezy breath and stated, "I'm not embarrassed at all." With a quick maneuver, I managed to throw sand into his eyes and run off. He snarled and as I caught a small glimpse of his bloodshot eyes, my heart sank.

_'I will hunt you down, and once I do, there won't even be enough for the Vandalian-carnivorate to refuge off of!'_

I could just picture him screaming to me as I lay motionless on the ground. It was only then where I thought to myself, _'I am so screwed.'_

* * *

About a good hour of running later, I didn't hear anything. "Thank you Jesus!" I cried collapsing near a small down-stream river. Tears streamed down my face faster than that river, staining them with dirt.

"I can't believe I actually did it!" I moaned, getting no feeling to my fingertips. That was bad.

Slowly crawling over to the water, I let my hand run through it as the rest of me was packed tightly together. Gathering a small amount, I could see that the water was contaminated with dirt, leaves, twigs, bark, and an abundance of other things. I groaned and pitifully drank it. It would usually taste like sand, but you really don't notice that when you're about to die of heat stroke and dehydration.

Stripping out of my shock-suit, I lay flat in the river, allowing the water to run over my body like a cold blanket. My shorts and sort of see through T-Shirt helped by soaking up water to keep me cool if I wanted to suddenly run off again.

I moaned happily for once and felt completely safe. As if evil could come anywhere near this, 'sacred river'. But just as I was fantasizing about being in Heaven for just a little bit longer, all Hell broke loose.

Two meaty paws wrapped around my neck. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I came face-to-face with Kalus, and he looked madder than ever. "You..." He growled.

He knew I was weak, so he apparently took advantage of that. He tossed me over about ten feet like a rag doll. Helpless and trembling with fear, I forced myself to get up and face evil. But to my dismay, Kalus was his cruelest yet. He slashed his claws across my face, opening three new wounds that I would have to patch up in my right cheek.

After that, he pushed me onto the ground, and painfully drilled his nails into my back. I screamed out as he dragged them about an inch from my rear-end. I reached back to feel the blood oozing out, but I came across a hard surface. _'Oh God...'_ I thought and imagined my spine sticking out of my back. My lip quivered as he just let out a malicious laugh.

"Foolish sub-creature! I will make sure you feel my pain. Plus a few extras to give to your friends." He slashed my chest this time. "It makes me wonder... how you HUMANS, have such odd features." He whispered to me. I slapped him. "FRESH!" That gave me a good laugh because later, I realized that he had no idea what I was talking about.

Kalus was pounding away at me for the sand thing. But I took it like a man and not once did I whimper or yell 'stop'. Instead, I gave him a sharp roundhouse kick. "Heh."

He slashed at my arm.

The lion clawed my face and sent me tumbling backwards, putting a hand to my eye, and the other propping me up on a dead tree.

He crawled around to my front side and watched me groan. "Ahhh...! Ughaa... Nnnn," I removed my hand and was shocked to see it smothered in blood. Kalus growled with satisfaction.

I moaned and kept that eye shut. I wiped away the blood with my fingers from my cheeks. Kalus whispered to me, "It's nice that you can't ever get your vision back..." I swiftly grabbed a bow from the ground and stabbed him with it harshly. The lion squealed with pain and huddled to the ground.

My whole body started to shut down. First my arms began to be frail, next my legs were tired, and my head was throbbing hardly like it wanted to just force me to tear skin or rip out my hair.

The wound was deeper than I thought. I dared not to touch it at first... but, I just couldn't resist. As soon as I touched my eye lightly from the side, blood drained from it down to my chin. I gasped in disgust. I hated blood and such injuries of the eyes nose or throat.

My eye was getting worse.

Kalus was silent after the attack, and I wasn't doing too well either.

Just as I was about to run, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. My face was engulfed in dirt, sand, and sticky blood. My torso slid down. I couldn't get up again.

My vision blurred out of the eye I had left. The last thing to be heard was the rumbling of an engine. Something blue and tall scooped me up in its large arms, and placed me gently into a nice fancy purple sports car with a red-head in the driver's seat. Being with this group, I was rushed off back to their home.

* * *

A green suited figure was gently pressing a damp washcloth to my bare arms. The cold, tingling sensation of the water made me shiver. I was too weak to sit up myself, so the thing helped me up.

"W-…Where am I…?" I wondered aloud.

I suddenly realized that the _it_, was a _she_. She had striking brown eyes with long braids held together in a bun. Nice arms… pretty thin but not paper thin.

Light-toned brown skin that met mine, tan and tight.

She sighed of relief and called in someone named… 'Sage'.

I had to admit, seeing a floating blue see-through alien was somethin' else… but she was different. Not threatening at all actually…

She touched the IV in my arm softly and checked her readings.

I was short of breath, so I was told to lie back down. I continued my struggle to stay alive as she scanned my body for further data.

The scanner beeped suddenly.

"Oh my…" The blue woman had one of those deeply worried tones that you never want to hear from doctors.

"Vert seems to have a light case of amnesia."

Feeling that I gathered enough strength, I sat back up. "Who's Vert?" I muttered.

The girl in green shook her head. She then started running down some list about who I was supposed to be.

"Your name is Vert Timothy Wheeler, you lead all of us in a racing-battle team called 'Battle Force 5', your favorite color is red and black, you love Sherman's lasagna…? C'mon Vert!"

"Who's Sherman? Are you Sherman?" I pointed to the levitating blue lady.

She shook her head. "I am Sage. A Sentient."

"Senta-Sennn…Se-SenteAAAnt?"

"Sentient. And my name's Agura." Said the green girl.

I eyed them both, not knowing what the heck was going on. "Um… o-okay?"

Agura whistled and called some other people in suits, but in an assortment of colors.

They all stood in line as she introduced me to them.

"This is Zoom Takazumi, skilled Muay Thai fighter, and your 'mini-me'.

Sherman Cortez, this is the guy who makes lasagna. Besides that, he's cute, and smart, and funny, and just the guy you wanna be around.

Spinner Cortez, Sherman's older brother. Extremely hyper and loves video games.

Stanford Isaac Rhodes the Fourth, Royalty.

A.J. Dalton. Yukon survival expert, and your best friend since first grade or somethin'.

Tezz Volitov, extremely smart Russian dude that knows everything about everything, but hates to admit he's wrong.

I'm Agura, your right-hand woman."

I just started in awe at the group.

"You okay Vert?" A.J. said to me. I think, I dunno, he wore white.

I nodded. "But tell me, who's Vert?"

"YOU!" Zoom shouted at me.

I looked down and looked back up. "Me? I'm not… I don't know exactly WHO I am or why I'm here…"

They all groaned and walked off, disappointed.

"C'mon Vert… let me refresh your memory…" Said the short blue one.

* * *

"So, 'Sonic Unleashed' and 'Sonic Riders' are SOOOO Different. But 'Sonic Unleashed' is BETTER because you can play as Super Sonic in the final boss.

HOWEVER, The 360 version is seemingly better and more fun to play. 'Sonic and the Black Knight' and 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' are in a storybook series, and 'Sonic Colors' is plain old fun.

It's fun on the Wii. On the Nintendo DS, it's a LOT like 'Sonic Rush Adventure'. Got it?"

I nodded and picked up the 'Sonic Chronicles' case.

"'Sonic 06'…?" He tossed the game off into a chair. "WORST. CAMERA. ANGLES. EVER!

Well, they were okay. Sonic dies, then is brought back to life. They meet a new guy named Silver who is naive and wants to kill Sonic because of the destruction of the future, or his world. Then his only friend, Blaze, DIES because he can't seal some Iblis thing or somthin' in his soul. So he was tricked by this shadow creature named Mephiles and then Silver ends up being Sonic's best friend and turns super for the first time bla bla bla YOU GET THE POINT! AND IN THE END, THE PRINCESS BLOWS OUT THIS FLAME, AND NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED!"

He gasped for air and brought up three more covers.

"'Sonic Heroes' was pretty good, while 'Sega Superstars Tennis' was kind of cute, but it was repetitive and annoying if you keep on losing to a Mexican monkey! Over all, 'Sonic Chronicles' was the best of those three in my opinion. Well, Sonic Heroes was good too." He smiled and sorted all his games.

I swallowed hardly. Why did he want me to know THIS MUCH just about video games?

"Hey, TOMORROW WE CAN TALK ABOUT HALO!"

Oh great…! JUST WHAT I WANTED!

Instead of listening, I walked out of the game room and into a random room. I saw the black-haired Russian guy that Agura (I think) told me about.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Tezz." He replied, stocking a bookshelf with various dictionaries, regular reading books, textbooks and such.

"Hmm…" I wondered aloud and started walking up to the wooden structure. "What is _this_?" I managed to grab a blue and gray book off the second-to-the-top shelf. I glared at him like he had something to hide from me.

A red splotchy covering coated his cheeks as he snatched it from me and hid it under his bed. "What book, I-I don't have a book you silly leader! All those pain killers went to your head!"

"T-Tezz-If I'm saying that correctly-why exactly did you have THAT KIND of book?"

His eyes got a bit wider as he bit his lip. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He defended.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out. "Being the 'leader' I guess, doesn't give you the right to get things past me."

With that, I gave my farewells for the night and shut the door, and went into another random room.

Two beds, a little messy, and one big guy on his bed reading.

"Hey Vert." He said and marked the page with a piece of paper.

"Hi…" I murmured and gazed at the room.

Clothes everywhere… more video games and a few books like… Pezz's room, or whatever…

"So, what 'cha readin'?"

"Crazy Love. Anyways, has any part of your memory come back yet?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Not really."

Sherman shrugged and placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Maybe we can find a way sooner or later…"

I gulped hardly and looked to my feet. I just might have to start my life all over again…


End file.
